


Like Eliot's April

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: He doesn't like December.





	Like Eliot's April

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Like Eliot’s April**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ, Toby  
**Category(s):** Drabble   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.   
**Summary:** He doesn’t like December.   
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Spoiler:** None.  
**Author's Note:** This is for Grace. Absolutely. Happy Birthday.

He doesn’t like December. He cried when he came into this world and he’s been crying on and off ever since. Too many dark nights and cold winds, swift highs and plunging shadow-deep lows. He takes solace in the pen, and its twin, his keyboard, and they lift him from depression; slow the hell-bound descent.

She loves the month. Chooses the gift with utmost care, taking the time to appreciate his worth. Sees him everywhere; the berry-red lips, the prickles; warm firelight reflected in his eyes. To appear cold on the outside and so warm within.

Like she loves him.

The End


End file.
